


Where's LaF?

by mhbills92



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhbills92/pseuds/mhbills92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perry just wanted normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's LaF?

“Perry,” Laura said, jumping up and running to the blood-covered Perry. “What happened?”

Perry stared at her, dazed. “Susan,” she started before she stumbled. Carmilla caught her and lead her to the chair near the door.

“LaFontaine, come quick,” Laura called out the door. “Something’s happened to Perry.” She turned her attention back to Perry. “Are you ok? Have you been hurt? Whose blood is this? What happened?” she asked again.

“I.. it was..” Perry stuttered. Carmilla left Perry in Laura’s care and stepped to the door. Laura looked over at her.

“Where’s LaF? They should have been here by now,” Laura said as Carmilla looked out the door. “They couldn’t have gotten very far.”

“She..” Perry closed her eyes.

“Out with it, Betty Crocker,” Carmilla said.

“She’s…”

“Perry?” Laura asked.

***

Perry looked up at JP on the big screen. “This isn’t normal,” she muttered. “People do not get sucked into card catalogues.” She took a sip of water from the glass she was holding. “It isn’t normal.”

**Perry, when will you learn to accept the weird here? Obviously people do get sucked into catalogues because here I am** , JP scrolled onto the screen.

“No, no. This is just some elaborate prank that Susan has set up. You’re really just a search engine she’s created. Yeah, that’s it,” Perry said.

**Sigh. Perry, I know LaFontaine has had this talk with you. They don’t want to be called Susan anymore. Please respect that and call them LaFontaine.**

“She doesn’t know what she’s talking about,” Perry said, glaring at the television. “One person cannot be a they.” She watched for JP’s response, her gaze met by nothing but a blinking cursor. “If you’re who you say you are, you should agree.”

**I may be from the nineteenth century, but I still know that when you call them Susan or ‘she’ or ‘her’ it hurts them** , JP typed out. Perry frowned.

“Can’t she just be normal? Why does she have to be so difficult?”

**_They_ are normal. _They_ aren’t being difficult. And it really hurts them when you say that you can’t accept their identity.**

“Let me guess. She’s told you all about how horrible I am on all your late-night library visits,” Perry said. She put her hand to her head. “Good lord, I’m fighting with a television about my best friend. This isn’t normal.”

**I’ll paraphrase LaF here _embrace the weird, Perr._**

“And don’t think I don’t know what was going on during those late-night library sessions,” Perry started, crossing her arms over her chest. “That isn’t normal either.”

**We were searching for an explanation for the tremors. Making a plan. Talking through things.** He paused, cursor still blinking on the screen. **What did you think was going on?**

“I know what you’re trying to do, and it won’t work. She was my friend first.”

**They.**

“You weren’t there for her when her first science experiment failed miserably and someone had to convince her that she really did look ok without eyebrows,” Perry said rapidly as she set down the glass of water.

**Them. Their. Them. They.**

“You can’t love Susan like I do.”

**If you really loved LaFontaine then you would make an attempt to learn more about their identity. If you loved them _you_ would make the effort.**

“Don’t you question my love for her! You know nothing about me,” Perry said. “You are just some little computer program. She’ll forget about you.”

**I was a person once. I can tell you care for LaFontaine, but you must realize how it makes them feel every time you misgender them** , JP typed.

“You will soon be outdated, and I will be the only one left for Susan,” Perry said. “You can’t take her away from me.”

**I’m not trying to take _them_ away from you. I never could. Their heart belongs to you, but I do have to hear about every time you’ve broken it. Every time you call them Susan. Every time you use the wrong pronouns. I’m the one who picks up the pieces** , JP’s cursor blinked as Perry walked up beside the television to the USB port. **What are you—**

Perry pulled out the flashdrive. “You won’t take her away from me,” she said as she dropped the flashdrive into the glass of water.

“Perry, what the hell did you do? That was the last copy of JP I had,” LaFontaine said as they ran into the room and pulled the flashdrive out of the water. They wiped it on their shirt. “I hope there’s a bag of rice in the kitchen. I’ll be back.” They turned to leave, but Perry grabbed their arm.

“Susan, please stop,” Perry said. LaFontaine pulled their arm from Perry’s grip.

“I have to go try to save JP, I’ll correct the name later.” They turned to leave again. Perry stepped in front of them and took the flashdrive. “Perry, what is wrong with you? Give me back JP.” LaFontaine went to grab the flashdrive, but Perry pulled it out of reach.

“JP got what he had coming, Susan.”

“Perry, call me LaFontaine. Now, please, give me back the flashdrive,” LaFontaine said, trying to get the flashdrive again. Perry walked over to the window and opened it. “Seriously, Perr. If I’m going to have any hope of saving him then I need to get him into some rice now.”

“I had to show him that no one could take you from me,” Perry replied as she tossed the flashdrive out into the rain. She shut the window as LaFontaine ran over to it.

“What are you talking about?” LaFontaine asked, looking out the window at the ground below.

“The late-night library visits, Susan!”

“It’s LaFontaine. How many times will we have to go over this?” LaFontaine walked back toward the door, grabbing their coat from the bed. 

“It’s not normal. A computer and a human.”

“Well, you seem to be a little unreasonable at the moment, so I’m going to go see if I can find him. I’ll be back later.” They walked out of the door to their room and started down the hall. Perry took LaFontaine’s pocketknife from the nightstand. They had given it to her for protection when they first started their journey across the Alps. She followed LaFontaine, flipping the blade of the knife out—just like they had taught her.

“Why can’t you just be normal?!” Perry exclaimed. Each word punctuated with a stab to LaFontaine’s back. She fell on top of the body, continuing to stab it. She stood, dropped the knife, and walked to Laura’s room.

***

“Susan is fine,” Perry replied. “She’s normal now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for Perry's misgendering of LaFontaine. It hurt me to write.


End file.
